FINDING THE LIGHT
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Vader finds Luke when he is fourteen. Brought to Coruscant against his will, Luke wants nothing to do with the 'monster' who claims to be his father. Can he let go of his hate and become the hero his son, and the galaxy, needs? Suitless Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**_FINDING THE LIGHT._**

**_Vader finds Luke when he is fourteen. Brought to Coruscant against his will, Luke wants nothing to do with the 'monster' who claims to be his father. Can he let go of his hate and become the hero his son, and the galaxy, needs? _**

**_Suitless Vader.  
_**

**_PROLOGUE._**

Vader tossed and turned, his eyes roving as he dreamed, remembering a life long gone.

_ ...__"Ani, something wonderful has happened... I'm pregnant." The boy's face replaced Padme's, blonde hair, blue eyes, but a face that was similar to her's... Red sand stretching out endlessly and a sky with two suns... _

Vader gasped as he sat up, the dream, it wasn't a dream he was sure of it. But what did it mean? Padme had died fourteen years ago, his child with her.

And yet, the boy, he looked like both of them, him and Padme. Vader closed his eyes, he had to know, had to be sure. If this boy existed, if he was his son, then he would not be raised on Tatooine.**_  
_**

xx

It was the only logical choice.

Vader landed near the Lars' homestead, striding out of his ship, he walked purposefully towards the house. He wasn't sure what he really expected to find, or if his dream had really been a vision, but he had to know.

Raising a fist to the door, Vader knocked once, loudly. A moment later the door slid open_

Owen's eyes widened with fear, "what are you doing here?"

"I have come for my son." If he had had any doubts, they vanished with Owen's reaction.

Shaking his head, Owen glanced back as Beru appeared behind him. "There is nothing for you here," Owen told Vader, "now leave."

Stepping forward, into the house, Vader folded his arms, "I know my son is here_"

"He is not your son!" Beru snapped, "you gave up that right a long time ago."

Vader ignored Beru's comment, "I will take him_"

Owen glared at Vader, "you're not taking him anywhere!"

Both Owen and Beru were pushed back, slamming against the wall, choking as Vader stood with one hand raised_

"No! Leave them alone!"

Vader blinked, his head turning towards the desperate cry. His son stared at him in terror, releasing Owen and Beru, he stepped towards him. "What is your name, son?"

Gasping for breath, Owen looked up at his nephew, "Luke, run!"

As his son ran, Vader reached out, closing the door as he reached it. Closing the distance between them, Vader reached out towards his son. As his hand cupped his cheek, Vader felt him trembling with fear. "Luke?" He lifted his son's chin, so he could look into his face. "That is your name?"

'Y-yes," tears filled his eyes as he stared at Vader in terror.

"Do not fear me, Luke."

Luke's voice shook as he stared up at Vader, "W-why are you here?"

"I came for you, son." Vader smiled at him, "you'll be coming with me now."


	2. Chapter 2

**_FINDING THE LIGHT._**

**_Vader finds Luke when he is fourteen. Brought to Coruscant against his will, Luke wants nothing to do with the 'monster' who claims to be his father. Can he let go of his hate and become the hero his son, and the galaxy, needs? _**

**_Suitless Vader.  
_**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

Luke struggled as Vader forced him into his room, they'd arrived on Coruscant in secret - no one knew he had left, and, enveloped in the Force, cloaked from view, no one had seen him return.

"Let me go!" Luke sobbed, struggling, "I want to go home!"

"You are home, Son." Vader told him as he closed the door.

"Stop calling me that!" Glaring at Vader, Luke shook his head, "You are not my Father, you're a monster!"

Vader's expression changed, he pulled back a little in a wince as he tensed looking down at Luke in sorrow, thinking of the things he had done, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The only monster here is your imagination." He lied as he denied his feelings, gripping Luke's arm, he dragged him into a small bedroom and pushed him inside. "You will stay here, until I return."

"You can't keep me here!"

"I can," Vader said calmly, as he stared at his son, "and I will," no one could know that Luke was here, if Palpatine found out, Luke would be killed.

"No!"

As he shut the door, Vader heard Luke's frantic pounding, listened to his son's desperate sobs... And part of him died. Closing his eyes, Vader took a deep breath, pushing the feelings aside.

He had preparations to make, and for Luke's sake, he had to make sure the Palpatine didn't doubt him for even a second.

x

"You have discovered a surviving Jedi?"

Vader nodded, "Yes, my Master." he took a deep breath, "I believe the Jedi to be Obi-wan Kenobi. But I would like to sure for certain."

"Who it is, does not matter." Palpatine looked at him, "Find the Jedi, and finish him."

Bowing, Vader nodded, "It will be done, Master." With that, the hologram disappeared and Vader relaxed slightly.

Now he had the time to ensure that Luke would be safe, he would hide him. His son... Padme's son, had to be protected at all costs.

xx

As the door opened, Luke shrank back away from Vader's imposing figure, "Stay away from me."

Sighing, Vader shook his head. "I will not hurt you, Son." He told him, almost gently, "But you will be coming with me-"

"No one knows I here," Luke stood, "you don't want them to know, do you?" Folding his arms, Luke lifted his chin, "All I have to do is yell and-"

Vader almost smiled, "You are clever, Luke." He moved forward, "But I cannot allow anyone who discovers your existence to live." He raised his eyebrows, "Do you still want to do that? When you could possibly cause someone to die."

Luke scowled, "You are a monster."

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe," Gripping Luke's arm tightly, Vader shook his head, "I will kill anyone who could harm you."

"Why are you doing this?" Luke asked, twisting in Vader's grasp, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Looking at his son, Vader shook his head, "You are all that I have left." He whispered in a voice filled with sorrow.

Luke stared at Vader in shock. What could he possibly say to that?

Sighing, Vader pulled him toward the door, "We must leave." They couldn't waste the precious little time he had, and in that time, he had to ensure the Luke was safe.

xxx

While they had been on the ship, Luke hadn't been able to help but steal a few glances at Vader, his so called father. Now, as Vader led him into the isolated Lake house, he didn't know what to think.

Vader had admitted that he would kill to protect him, yet despite Luke's numerous struggles and - single escape attempt after landing the ship - he had been strangely patient.

But there was something that didn't make any sense, "No one knew about me before, I was safe." Luke stared at his 'father', "Why did you take me?"

Vader folded his arms, "You are my son," he snapped, "and no son of mine will ever be raised on Tatooine!"

Luke cringed, backing away from him as Vader snarled in rage. he stared at Luke for a moment before storming out onto the balcony, he knew Luke wouldn't try to escape... for now at least.

As Vader left, Luke took a deep breath and walked through the large house, he made his way into a room, that turned out to be a large bedroom.. When he looked up, he gasped as the first thing he noticed was a huge picture over a huge bed.

It was of his 'father' and a beautiful woman... his 'father' looked happy, his face seemed to glow with love as he stared at the woman in his arms with a gentle smile on his face. As Luke stared at the picture, he noticed that his 'father's' eyes were warm blue in the picture...

But now, now they were a sinister yellow, filled with anger and hatred. Frowning, Luke shook his head. 'What could have happened? What event could possibly have changed someone so much?


End file.
